


Kinktober Drabbles

by Misskimmypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Branding, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Edging, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Fucking Machines, Magical Bond, Masochism, Masturbation, Moresomes, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Sexual Object, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Sixty-nine, Somnophilia, Spit Roasting, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, combination - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskimmypotter/pseuds/Misskimmypotter
Summary: This is a series of 300-500 word Drabbles that was written during Kinktoberfest for our Slug Club Writing Group.   Each day we were given a new kink to write within 24 hours. In other words, lots and lots of SMUT!! ;)





	1. Deepthroating:Hermione Granger/Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of Kinktoberfest. Word Count: 493

He panted, sweat beading down his face as his wife came for the first time that evening. He smiled wickedly, placing his head between her thighs, lapping her once more as he gathered the rest of her juices with his tongue. Hermione pushed his head away, afraid her body would lose control if she continued to let him please her with his tongue. She loved it, but for fucks sake it was his turn to squirm . Harry looked at her, curiosity lurking in his eyes as she sat up, taking him by his hand as she pulled him closer onto the bed. 

She hovered above him, a teasing smile sat in the corner of her mouth as she kissed his bare, naked chest; her hands trailing down it until her head was inches away from his cock. 

“What are you doing?” he asked her, an eyebrow raised slightly. 

“It’s your turn.” She replied, winking in his direction. She placed her darkened, wet lips over the tip of his cock; devouring him with her tongue. Harry’s eyes went wide, the feeling of his wife’s mouth on him sent a fire from the pit of his stomach, down to his toes. He gripped hold of the white, satin sheets; his head falling against the pillow as he melted under her touch. 

A soft moan vibrated in the back of Hermione’s throat, her mouth moving further down his shaft as her tongue swirled around him. She spent many nights perfecting this, her dildo hidden away in the night stand was proof. Her head bobbed up and down quickly as her hands grabbed hold of his lean, muscular thighs; keeping herself in position. With each stroke of her tongue, she could hear him muttering under his breath, “Fuck, that’s it”.

He let go of the sheets, finding her mass of curls. Hermione felt his grip tightening, his words of encouragement playing over and over in her ears as she moved further, faster down his shaft; the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. Despite the small gag escaping her lips, she continued to press on, only making his cock throb more.

Harry’s breathing turned into pants as he arched his back, his climax edging closer. With one last thrust of his cock in her mouth, she felt his release as it shot out of the tip and trickled down the back of her throat. Harry cried out her name, his hips jerking as his world shattered around him. Hermione swallowed the last of his cum and slid her mouth off his cock, a self-assured smile playing on her face as she joined him at the front of their bed. 

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?” Harry asked in surprise, his rapid heartbeat finally slowing down. 

“Oh, you know me,” She replied, “Just had some practice is all.”

Harry quickly turned his head in her direction as a laugh escaped Hermione’s lips. 


	2. Begging:Ron/Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two of Kinktoberfest. Word Count: 500

Luna was sprawled across the bed she shared with her husband. A beaming smile rested on the corner of her mouth as Ronald bound her wrists to the four poster bed. Once he finished tying her legs to the end of each poster, his mouth watered at the sight of his wife. She had begged to be tied up for well over a month, and today, he decided he was going to let her have her way. 

“You ready for this, Loony?” He asked, taking a seat next to the bed; the black satin blind fold in hand.

“More than ever.” She replied, a mischievous glint lurking in her eyes. Her husband nodded, tying the blindfold around her eyes to where all she could see was pitch black. With a wave of his wand, his clothes disappeared to the floor and he crouched down on the bed. Luna felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach; excitement building within her. She was about to open her mouth to speak when she felt two of his fingers plunge inside of her and a thumb circling her clit.

“Please, Ronald..” She begged, biting down on her bottom lip as her eyes fluttered shut behind the blindfold. “Whatever you do don’t stop.”

“As you wish.” He told her, his pace quickened as he plunged his fingers deeper, her juices coating him with each thrust. Ron watched as she writhed at his touch, panting as he rubbed his thumb faster over her clit. Her muscles were beginning to contract around his fingers, signaling she was close to the edge. 

He quickly retracted his fingers from her, replacing them with his tongue as he devoured her hungrily.

“Faster, fuck yes, faster Ronald.” she begged softly.. She wished like hell she could break free of the bonds, her hands aching to grip his mop of red hair as to push his head further within her pussy. 

A groan escaped Ron’s lips,, the sweet taste of her juices flowing into his mouth as he lapped her. Merlin, she tasted amazing. He pulled his tongue in and out, each thrust faster than the next. 

“Ronald!!” She cried out, her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks as it pulsated through her body;her back arching with her release. He smiled against her, licking her sweet scent with the tip of his tongue. When finished, he retracted his tongue and plowed his cock into her pussy, grabbing hold of her thighs as his thrusts deepened. Groans escaped his swollen lips as his climax edged it’s way to the surface..

“Almost there, baby.” 

“Hurry.. Please.” She begged, unknowing how much more she could take. With one last thrust, he released himself in her; his body jerking as they shouted cries of pleasure. Ron collapsed beside Luna, moving a piece of damp hair out of her face as she turned her attention to him.

“Next time,” she breathed, “ it’s your turn.”

A baritone laugh escaped his lips as he replied, “ Yes, Dear.”

  
  
  



	3. Sensory Deprivation:Draco/Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Kinktober. Word Count: 494

Ginny’s fiery hair sprawled across the satin pillowcase while she watched her boyfriend of five years finish placing the Velcro strap around her wrist, binding her to the four poster bed; only her legs remained untouched. She gave him a puzzled look, wondering what the hell was running through his mind. 

“Mind filling me in on what you’re doing?”

“Nope. It’s a surprise.” Draco cooed, winking as he pulled the green blindfold from behind his back and placed it around her head. She sighed, knowing damn well he wasn’t going to budge. She heard him mutter something under his breath, his words beginning to fade from her ears. _ Shite. _

Draco smiled mischievously, tossing his boxers to the floor. He climbed atop the bed and leaned over his girlfriend, whispering seductively into her ear, “You’ll thank me for this later.” 

She felt the tips of his warm fingers run down her chest; shivers cascading down her spine. Draco’s lips brushed softly against hers, his tongue seeking entrance as it grazed her bottom lip. She parted her lips and their tongues danced together as he slid a single finger into her slit. Her eyes went wide behind the blindfold, a small whimper escaping her lips as he thrusted his finger in and out.

Draco moved his lips from hers and trailed kisses along her neck, stopping short of her breast. Draco’s tongue caressed her creamy skin before taking her dark, hardened nipple into his mouth, tenderly sucking it. She gasped, causing his cock to throb at the sound of her pleasure. 

He continued thrusting his finger inside her, her slit becoming wet with her own juices. He felt her beginning to unravel, her climax nearing its peak. His cock ached to be inside her walls, his own desire burning deep in the pit of his stomach. Draco quickly retracted his finger and slammed his cock into her cunt; his hands gently gripping her thighs. 

“Fucks sake!” Ginny cried, arching her back as her body mimicked his movements. She wanted to rip the fucking blindfold from around her eyes. Not only was it unbearable for her to not hear what he was doing but hell, he knew damn well watching him fuck the shit out of her helped get her off!

“Almost there, love.” He murmured, his thrusts becoming more demanding. His heart raced and blood roared in his ears each time he slammed into her. His gaze unfaltering as he watched her squirm beneath him, his cock colliding with her G-Spot. 

“Yes, Yes, that’s it..”

With one last thrust, Draco heard the sound of his name escape Ginny’s lips as pleasure consumed them. Draco hunched over her, his body jerking as cum filled her cunt. Ginny’s body went rigid underneath Draco, her legs sore as hell. 

He smiled in triumph, releasing the spell so she could hear once more as he pulled back her blindfold.

“You Arsehole.” she breathed, listening as he chuckled lightly.

“Love you.”


	4. Spit Roasting: Harry/Hermione/Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four of Kinktober. I won the best drabble of the day :)

Hermione got to all fours on her queen sized bed, the cold air hitting her bare arse as she felt the contents of the Firewhiskey burning hot throughout her body. No more would she join her boyfriend and his co-worker in late night drinks, playing games of truth or dare until they became sloshed beyond belief. And of course, she was stupid enough to pick dare. 

Harry gripped her hips firmly, the tip of his cock teasing her entrance as it grazed against her folds while Draco Malfoy knelt before her, starkers, as he lazily stroked his penis.

“There’s a first time for everything, huh Granger?” He smirked, inching his well endowed cock near the opening off her mouth. 

“You sure about this, love?” Harry whispered seductively, his hot breath tickling against her ear.

She nodded her head, never been one to turn down a dare especially when she knew she’d never hear the end of it from Malfoy. With one thrust, both the guys plunged into her; her skin prickling as the sensation of two men fucking her caused her insides to burn. 

Draco gripped her hair with his hands as he continued to thrust his penis further into her throat. His cock hardened as she swirled her tongue against his shaft. “Merlin Granger, that’s it.” He growled.

From behind, Harry buried his cock into her, his thrusts becoming more demanding as he watched himself disappear into her wet, tight pussy. “Just the way I like you,” he murmured, “So, so wet.” Hermione bit back a moan, pleasure building deep within her as she felt Harry slam into her repeatedly; his free hand caressing her arse. She continued to swirl her tongue around Draco’s cock as she gently scraping him with her teeth. 

Draco hissed, his grip tightening as he arched his back and pumped deeper into her mouth; the tip of his cock smacking the back of her throat. Hermione suppressed a gag, her swollen lips darkening as they became wet with saliva. 

Her heart skipped and her head became light-headed with each pump from both the guys as she drowned in pleasure.

Blood roared in Harry’s ears, his climax edging closer as his girlfriend’s inner walls clenched around him. “That’s it baby, almost there. Shit you’re hot.”

A whimper surpassed Hermione’s lips as she continued to suck Draco as if her life depended on it. With one last thrust of his hips, she felt Draco let loose his much needed release, tasting his salty cum as it entered her mouth.

“Granger!” he rasped. Draco’s knees buckled beneath him and sweat dripped from his forehead while Harry rocked his hips against Hermione one last time before blowing his load inside her. 

“‘Mione!”

“Harry!”

They each cried out, both panting as their bodies became stiff and collapsed atop one another.


	5. Sadism and Masochism: Draco/Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five of Kinktoberfest Word Count: 469 TRIGGER WARNING! Light wiping

Draco felt the leather straps tighten around his wrists and shifted his eyes on the slender blonde haired, silver eyed minx . She wore nothing more than an adjustable, black leather bondage outfit over her torso; her perky, rounded breasts sticking out of the slots. His gaze unmoving as she climbed atop of him, her hips resting firmly on his.

“Say it!” She commanded and struck his bare chest with the leather whip. 

_ Crack! _

“Go.” Draco arched his back, his cock tingling as the whip collided with his pale skin. “Shit.” he rasped as she trailed the whip down his toned muscles, smacking it across his thigh. 

_ Crack! _

She bit her bottom as she heard a hiss escape his lips; fire pooling in her abdomen as his erection poked against her folds. Luna placed a hand between her legs and she grasped hold of his cock, caressing the tip of him with her thumb. She wiped the precum from him, licking her thumb as she tasted him. 

“Coming so soon are we? Naughty!” 

_ Crack! _

Once more he arched beneath her, his aching cock twitching with pleasure as she smacked his other thigh. With his shaft still in hand, Luna spread apart her folds and sank her cunt onto him. Draco growled as she took him deep inside her already wet pussy and began to ride the fuck out of him; her breasts bouncing with each thrust of her hips.

“Fucks Sake,.” he murmured before Luna took a hand and smacked him hard across his jaw as pleasure continued to build deep in her core.

“So close,” she murmured. "So very close.” Her nails dug into his chest and her hips picked up the pace as she rocked against him.

“Luna,” he breathed, “Baby, I’m almost..”

“No, not yet. Don’t you dare cum yet!” She took the whip and smacked his red thigh, sending ripples throughout her core. The couple shouted each other's name as their bodies jerked without hesitation. Luna collapsed atop Draco, the whip falling from her hand as she clung to him; her orgasm washing over her. Draco’s cock pulsed as he spilled himself inside her.

Panting, she pushed herself off him and reaching for her wand that sat on the nightstand. With a flick of her wrist, the leather straps fell to the floor and Draco’s arms enveloped her, pulling her closely as he planted a kiss upon her lips.

“You’re a wild one, you know that?”

“And you love me for it.” She cooed, returning his kiss. He smiled against her lips, quickly turning her over to where he was straddling her waist; a small yelp escaping her. 

“Now, we do this my way.” He winked, capturing her lips once more as he kneaded her breasts with his hands. 

“Yes, Master.”


	6. Biting: Harry/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six of Kinktoberfest. Word Count :500

A breath hitched in his throat as his hands roaming over her smooth, silky skin. Hermione ran her tongue over his shoulder blade before sinking her teeth into his flesh. A hiss escaped his lips and quivers cascaded down his spine as she bit him again and again. Harry’s hand trailed down her spine, resting on her arse before giving it a slight tap. 

“Ooh,” she moaned, her teeth sinking deeper into his skin as she felt his cock twitch against her abdomen. Fire crackling in the pits of her stomach as her folds became wet with her own juices. 

“Hermione,” he breathed, his eyes burning into hers as ember met emerald; a combination of lust, desire and need burning deep into their corneas. “I need you, now.”

“I can tell.” She purred, reaching between them as she grabbed his hardened shaft with her hand. She pushed herself off him slightly and lifted her hips as she guided him into her entrance.

“Sweet Merlin.” Harry rasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as she sunk deep onto his erection. 

"Indeed." She cooed seductively. Hermione grinded against him and set the pace as his grip tightened on her arse. He stared at her, watching as her breasts bounced with ease as their hips snapped together; their pace quickening. 

His fingers dug into her hips, a slight moan coming from her lips as his cock buried deeper into her wet, slick cunt. 

“Fuck me, Hermione, just like that.” He grabbed hold of her breasts, kneading them with his hands. 

“You feel amazing, bloody amazing.” She murmured breathlessly, reaching between them as she took her index finger and rubbed circles around her clit as she rode the fuck out of him. A cry surpassed her lips as searing pleasure filled her body. Keeping the pace and a finger on her clit, she leaned forward and bit tenderly at his stomach before hungrily capturing his lips with her own. 

“Mmm..” He groaned, keeping one hand on her breast while he toyed with the other, capturing her nipple between his index finger and thumb and nipped it firmly. 

“Merlin, yes, yes!” Hermione blurted, her pace quickening on her clit while he plowed her pussy. 

Harry’s skin prickled as his name fell from her lips, blood roaring in his ears as his climax inched closer.

With one last jerk of his hips, he spilled into her; her juices milking him as she collapsed against him and sank her teeth into him one last time as her body trembled against him. The sound of their cries echoed within the walls of their hotel room as they clung to one another. As their orgasms washed over them their breathing began to normalize once more. 

“What a way to spend our anniversary night, eh?” He asked, brushing a loose hair out of her eyes.

“I’ll say.” She chuckled, sliding off him as her eyes caught a glimpse of the bruises she knew would form come morning.


	7. Praise Kink: Harry/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praise Kink, Word Count :483

Harry’s emerald eyes darkened; lust looming within them as he watched his wife sink to her knees and grab hold off his shaft. In one smooth stroke, her hand bobbed up and down tenderly; her eyes fixated on her husband as he let out a soft, sensual moan.

Licking her lips, she eased her mouth onto his cock, her tongue dipping into the slit. 

“Fuck, Hermione that’s so good.” He praised, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as it leaned back onto the headboard while his hands weaved their way into her chestnut locks.

Pleased that he was enjoying the tease of her tongue, she took him deeper into her mouth. A Slight moan resonating in the back of her throat as she freed her hand from his cock and placed both her hands on his thighs as she positioned herself. 

His grip tightened on her hair tightened; his blood scorching within him as she continued to fuck him with her mouth, each flick of her tongue becoming more intense than the last. 

“God you’re perfect. Bloody fantastic” he rasped as he thrusted his cock deeper into her mouth, setting the pace for the both of them.

She felt the tip of his cock hit against the back of her mouth, fighting the urge to gag as he pulled in and out of her swollen, red lips. 

Hermione’s folds become hot, wet at the sound of her name escaping his lips as he continued to praise her; her heart skipping with bliss. Her grip on his hips tightening as she quickened the pace, the salty taste of his precum resting on her tongue her lips began to darken, becoming wet with saliva.

“That’s it baby, keep sucking my cock with your perfect, little mouth.” She obliged, sucking him harder, faster. Another moan escaped him as his hands fell from her hair and gripped the satin, black sheets; his head now hazy as his breaths became shaky. He knew it was only a matter of time before he burst with pleasure inside her mouth. 

She felt him tense as he cried out, “You’re a star, an absolute fucking star!” He gave into his orgasm, his cum spilling into her mouth as he jerked his cock into her mouth one last time. She swallowed every drop of him, her own body splintering as juices trickled down her thigh. 

She moved her mouth off him with a  _ pop,  _ pushing herself off him as she crawled next to him, a smile resting in the corner of her lips as he praised, “You did good, baby. You did very good.”


	8. Sex Work/Prostitution: Draco/Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight of Kinktober Word Count:499

The sharp click of her thigh high leather boots on the hardwood floors alerted her presence as Pansy marched into the dimly lit room, her eyes meeting those of her former classmate who was sitting on the side of the bed. His shirt and trousers already sprawled across the floor as he patiently awaited for her arrival.

“On time as always.” He remarked as he got to his feet watching as she walked towards him, her body swaying seductively with each step.

“Well you don’t pay me for being late.” She cooed sinfully as she drew closer to him.She placed a hand on his chest once she reached him, pushing him gently back down on the bed. She straddled him, her hands splaying across his broad chest as he nipped at her neck. She smiled, feeling the twitch of his cock underneath her as she continued to caress his fair skin. 

She cupped his face in her hands, drawing his face to hers as she brushed her lips against his, teasingly running her tongue across his bottom lip. He obliged, his grip tightening around her waist as he ravished her mouth with his tongue; a slight moan escaping from Pansy’s dark, red lips.

As they continued to explore one another’s mouth, she tugged on his shoulders, signaling for him to stand up. She nudged him against the back wall, Draco’s pants becoming heavily. She leaned forward, encircling her tongue around his nipple as Draco’s hands entangled her long, flowing black hair. He leaned his head back, fire coursing through his veins as she continued to flick her tongue across his hardened nipple. 

He felt her hands grasp hold of his boxers, pushing them to the floor as she freed his cock and cupped his balls in her hands. He inhaled sharply, “Good girl, Pansy.. Just the way I like it.”

Pleased, she moved from his balls to the base of his cock, her fingers stroking him lazily. She moved her mouth off his nipple, her hot breath tickling against his ear. “Like that do you?” she whispered seductively and unlaced the back of her corset, his eyes burning with desire as it dropped to the floor.

She smiled wickedly at him, sinking her knees as she grasped hold of his throbbing cock and took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue over him, groans of pleasure escaping him as he thrust himself into her mouth repeatedly, knowing his money was always damn well spent on her. He let loose a growl before pulling her to her feet, tossing her to the bed before burying his aching cock deep within her hot, wet cunt. He slammed into her hips repeatedly, feeling her fingers dig into his back as his thrusts became harder. He let out a growl, her cries matching his as their orgasms washed over them.

He paid her, biding Pansy farewell and he’d see her next Friday before he returned home to his wife and child.


	9. Food Play: Ron/Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine of Kinktober. Word Count: 484

A warmth surrounded the room as heat resonating from the fireplace. Ron and Luna sat in the middle of their living room floor, sipping on their third glass of champagne as the petite blonde reached behind them and plucked a strawberry from the glass dish before dipping it in chocolate sauce while her husband nuzzled her neck. Shivers cascaded down Luna’s spine as he caressed her neck with his tongue, his teeth gently nipping at her skin. Luna took a bite of the strawberry, the taste of chocolate lingering on her lips.

“You’re gorgeous,” Ron whispered in her ear, his lips inching closer to her lips. He captured her lips with his and licked her bottom lip. “Taste great too.” he teased before reaching for another strawberry, dipping it in chocolate before bringing it to her lips. Before she had the chance to bite it, a few drops of chocolate landed atop her breast. 

Ron’s eyes lit up, burning with desire as he stuck out his tongue and licked the chocolate off her. 

“Mmm..” She moaned, the feeling of his tongue sending chills through her body. Ron looked up from her once he finished licking the drops of chocolate, noticing a familiar glimmer in her eyes. She smiled seductively at him as she pulled off her lace, navy blue baby doll sleepwear and exposing her breasts. Before Ron could ask what she was doing, she plucked the strawberry from his hand, placing the chocolate covered tip to her nipple. 

He let out a growl, sucking the chocolate off her as his other hand kneaded her breast. While he licked the chocolate off her, Luna stuck her finger into the bowl of chocolate sauce, and ran it across her breast once more.

“Bloody hell,” He rasped, loving the taste of chocolate against her smooth, creamy skin. She let out a sensual moan, her head dipping back as he ran his tongue over her breast, licking the chocolate off her for a second time. Luna felt a fire burn within her. Fuck she needed more.. lots more. As if he read her thoughts Ron picked his head off her and dipped his finger in chocolate before trailing it down her middle as his tongue followed the trail.

“Fuck.” Luna cried out, biting down on her bottom lip as she felt her skin burn at his touch. Ron smiled against her and stripped off her knickers. He spread her legs apart, opening her folds so he could rub chocolate on her clit. As he placed his head between her legs he sucked the chocolate off her as Luna’s grasp tightened, her hips bucking against him with each lap of his tongue.

“Yes, Merlin yes!.” She cried. Shockwaves rippled through her as she came on his tongue. Once he licked her clean, Ron placed a tender kiss upon her lips, before moving her hand to his bulge. “My Turn.”


	10. Magical Bonds: Harry/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten of Kinktober Word Count: 498

“Show me,” He murmured, the tips of his fingers caressing the inside of her thighs. “I want to see.”

Hermione bit down on her lip nervously as butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach. Their magical bond was new seeing as they’d only been married for less than twelve hours, and yet he wanted her to show him her deepest fantasy.  _ ‘Come on Potter, pull yourself together. This is Harry, your Harry.. ‘Its not like its a complete stranger wanting to see you starkers''. _

“Okay, she replied breathlessly. She shut her ember eyes, clearing her thoughts as she her head became less fuzzy, more clear as her vision became whole. Harry watched as her vision materialized before him, the scene playing as they were in a Library of sorts. _ . Hogwarts Library! _

_ _ “The Library, really?” Harry chuckled, earning him a swat on his arm.

“Of course the library! It’s the one place that made me feel wholesome, where I had a form of control. Now shush and pay attention.”

Harry laughed, watching as the fantasy version of her came into focus; she was lead back atop a table in the restricted section, hidden behind countless shelves while wearing nothing save a lacey, black baby doll halter while the version of him knelt on his knees, his face pressing delicate kisses along her midriff as his fingers gently moved in and out of her cunt; his thumb rubbing circles around her clit. 

Harry feel his wife’s emotions tingle throughout him as they continued to watch him fuck her with his fingers, his pace quickening with each thrust. His cock twinge, his arousal forming within him. 

The pair continued to gander at Hermione’s fantasy, watching as her head dipped back and spread her legs further apart to grant him more access as the version of him was now between her legs, pleasuring her with his tongue.

“Sweet Merlin,” he heard Hermione cry out in reality, her back arching as she grabbed hold of his hand and placed it between her legs. Without needing to be told, he began rubbing circles around her clit, a moan escaping from both versions of Hermione as her fantasy continued to play before them. Bliss swept throughout both their bodies, their hearts beating rapidly.

Harry watched as his version of her fantasy quickly replaced his head with his cock, gripping the sides of the table with his hands as she laid flatly against the table; His cock diving deeper within her folds.

“Merlin, this is fucking hot.” he muttered, his fingers becoming slick with her juices.

“Faster, Harry.” his wife had told him, the feeling of his hands pleasuring her becoming more than satisfactory. In her vision, she let out an ear piercing scream as her body surged with ecstasy; her orgasm hit her. While in reality Hermione bucked against Harry’s fingers, her body soaring as she matched the fantasy’s scream. 

Once she came to, she smiled at him and said, “Now, let’s see yours.”


	11. Edging: Draco/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven of Kinktober Word Count: 486

Hermione’s hips swayed as she walked into their bedroom while Draco sat on the corner of the bed, watching as his girlfriend wore nothing more than a lace, emerald green babydoll halter. His mouth watered, his cock hardening at the mere sight of her. As she reached him, she knelt before him while her hands gripped the sides of his toned, muscular thighs. 

His pale, silver eyes burned into hers, watching as a mischievous glimmer swept across her eyes as she smiled sinfully at him. 

“What are you playing at?” He whispered as he felt her hands slid up his thighs, her fingers hooking inside his briefs.

“You’ll see.” she winked as she stripped his briefs off him. Hermoine grabbed hold of his shaft, rubbing her finger over his slit as her free hand caressed his balls. He hissed, his cock aching at her touch. She carefully moved her hands around him, carefully stroking her hand up and down. Draco leaned back further on the bed, his fingers gripping hold of the blanket as he felt a fire burn within him. 

Hermione’s blood scorched as she became aroused at his pleasure, heat pooling between her legs. She wet her lips, and in less than a second, dipped her tongue into the slit as she continued to play with his balls.

Draco tugged at her arm, feeling as though he was about to combust if she kept toying with him any longer. “Granger, come on..Please..”

“Not yet.” she muffled against him, her cheeks hollowing around him as she continued to suck him off, her tongue swirling around him with each stroke. Draco clenched his fist onto her hair, drowning in pleasure as she fucked him with her small, delicate mouth. “For Merlin's sake.”

He couldn’t take much more, his cock was throbbing as he came closer to the edge. Once she felt she had teased him enough with her mouth, Hermione pushed herself off his cock, eagerly pushing him back farther on to the bed as she straddled his hips, teasingly brushing her entrance over his tip.

“Gr-Granger,” Draco stuttered, “Th-that’s n-not very l-lady like.”

“Whoever said I was such a thing?” She whispered into his ear as she sank herself onto him. Draco grasped hold of her hips as she rode him faster, harder as he fucked her cunt.

“Oh god’s Hermione, I’m so very fucking close.”

“I don’t think so.” she replied teasingly, ceasing all movements as she slid herself off him, coming to rest by his side. 

Draco watched his precum traveled down his shaft, his head quickly turning towards her. “What the bloody hell was that!” He growled, his cock aching to be released. 

“If you want it, come and get it.” she giggled, laying flat on the bed as she spread her legs wide. Without needing to be told twice, Draco pounced her, finally getting his release in a matter of seconds. 

  
  
  



	12. Non-Sexual Object Insertion: Ginny/Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve of Kinktober Word Count: 489

Ginny strolled into the room graciously; her red, silk robe flowing with each step as she edged closer to Luna who was popped up on her elbow, starkers, as a seductive smile rested upon her lips. Ginny stood before her and untied the robe before letting it casually fall to the floor. Luna looked at her hungrily, her eyes drifting across Ginny’s perky breasts, yearning to touch them. 

Ginny slowly crawled onto the bed, her eyes interlocking with Luna’s. Luna, no longer able to control herself, pounced on top of her, ravishing her mouth as desire continued to build within her. Ginny moaned as she cupped Luna’s breasts in her hands, gently squeezing them as they continued to mouth fuck one another with their tongues. As her vision began to blur, Luna inserted a petite finger into her girlfriend’s slit, thrusting frantically into her as she felt Ginny’s walls clench around her. 

“Fuck,” Ginny breathed as Luna continued to finger fuck her; her thrusts becoming deeper. 

As the blonde continued to finger Ginny, she moved her mouth from hers, trailing her hot tongue down her girlfriend’s chest before swirling her tongue around her hardened nipple and sucking her breast as she slowly rubbed her thumb over Ginny’s clit. A whine escaping from the redhead's swollen lips as her body began to tremble. 

“Lu, Lu I’m nearly..”

“Shhh, not yet.” Luna muttered, moving her mouth from her breast as she grabbed a hold of her wand on the nightstand.  _ “Accio Banana!”  _

“A banana? What- What do you need that for?” Ginny asked between pants as Luna’s pace quickened on her clit. 

“Just you wait and see.” Luna muttered as the banana flew straight into her hand. “ _ Volvebatur _ ” she said as she pointed her wand at the banana, a slight hum resonating from it. Once more she angled her wand at Ginny’s cunt, “ _ Lubricatae _ ”.

“What do you need that f-” Ginny broke off, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt the vibrations enter her core; her question answered. “Oh, shite. Fuck that feels nice.” 

Luna smiled, thrusting the banana deeper, faster into her girlfriend. She pulled her thumb away from Ginny’s clit, replacing it with her tongue as she 

“Sweet Heavens!” Ginny cried out, her fingers grasping onto the velvet sheets. “Harder, Harder!” She could feel the burning sensations sweeping throughout her as Luna obliged, her inner walls clenching around the thick banana. 

Luna sensed Ginny was about to come undone as she caught sight of her back arching; her body shifting slightly. She pulled the banana out of Ginny and positioned her head between Ginny’s legs; lapping as juices continued to spill from her. 

“YES! YES! LUNA YES!” Ginny roared, feeling as though a coil within her sprung loose as her body jerked with immense pleasure. Contempt filled Luna as she watched Ginny unravel, making a mental note to check this kink off her bucket list.

  
  



	13. Favorite: Harry/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 of Kinktober. We were supposed to pick a favorite kink and since I don't really have one, I just went with Masturbation. Word Count: 489

It had been a long, tiring day for the Potters. Work had been a shit show for both of them, they were eager to get home to relieve much needed stress. Harry was propped up on his elbow, caressing the spot where his wife would soon be joining him. From the corner of his eye, he watched as the bathroom door opened; his wife shutting the door gently behind her as she came out wearing nothing except an emerald green, babydoll halter and knickers.  
Emerald eyes met brown as she sauntered towards him, her hips swaying with ease. Fire danced in Harry’s eyes, his cock twitching at the sight of her. She laid upon on the bed, mirroring his image. With her free hand, she caressed his cheek, their gaze unfaltered as she whispered,“Touch me.”  
He obliged, his fingers cupping her breast. He kneaded them slightly with his hand and watched as Hermione’s head dipped back; his thumb grazing over her nipple. A small groan escaped him as her nipples hardened at his touch.   
Hermione’s breath hitched, swallowing hard as she took her hand and ran it against her thigh.Harry pulled down his boxers, freeing his cock as he tossed the boxers to the floor before turning his attention to his wife.  
“Show me.” He commanded, “Let me see you as you see me.” She obliged, her fingers trailing to her knickers. She tossed them to the side, exposing herself to him. “You know what to do.”  
She nodded and rubbed her clit with her index finger as Harry groaned, stroking himself as he watched her pleasure herself. While his other hand still cupped her breast, he moved the fabric aside and pinched her nipple.   
A moan escaped her lips as the pace around her clit quickened; entering two of her fingers into her swollen, sensitive cunt. Excitement burst through Harry as he followed her rhythm. Their bedroom became filled with pleasurable, low moans as the couple continued to jerk themselves off, fire pooling in the pits of their stomachs.   
Beads of sweat dripped down Hermoine’s face as her husband’s name fell from her lips. Harry’s breathing became shallow; his muscles clenching as he veered towards the edge of his climax. He listened as her moans became whimpers,“H-Harry..”   
Hearing her cry out his name was all it took for him to come undone. Hiis body trembled as his cum shot out of his cock and resided on his stomach as while Hermione’s body bucked heavily as her sweet juices pooled between her legs; her orgasm unleashing itself.   
Harry cupped his wife’s face in his hand, placing a light kiss upon her lips. “You know, I’m still game for another round if you’re not too spent.” He told her, teasingly pressing the tip of his cock at her entrance as he hovered over her.  
“Fuck yes.” She told him, crashing their lips together as they became one. 


	14. Asphyxiation: Draco/Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen of Kinktober. TRIGGER WARNING! Slight choking and bondage!! Word Count: 500

She felt the leather strap tighten around her wrist as he secured her in place, a smirk playing on both their lips as they envisioned what was soon to come. Draco knelt on the bed, placing a knee between Luna’s thighs as the tips of his fingers trailed up her fair skinned thighs. 

Luna’s skin prickled at his touch, shivers cascading down her spine as he traced over the black, one piece lace halter that covered her nipples. “Mmm..”

“Like that pet?” he whispered against her ear, his tongue swirling along the side of her neck before nipping his teeth against her smooth skin.

“Yes, Master,” She whispered, clenching her first together as he continued to tease her with his tongue. She could feel him smiling against her, his hands roaming over the parts of her uncovered breasts. He loved when she dressed sluty, his hardened erection was clear proof of that. He continued to roam his hands over her, replacing his hand with his knee.

“Ah.. crotch less teddies, my favorite.” He opened her folds, teasing her clit with his thumb as his mouth pushed aside the little bit of fabric that covered her nipple before securing it with his mouth.

“Sweet heavens.” She gasped as he sucked on her breast, nipping its tip. He laughed against her fair, flushed skin as he felt the heat radiating from her body. Draco released her breast, his eyes gazing upon Luna as she tried to break free from the bonds. 

“Not yet, pet,” He murmured. “The fun has only started.” He moved his hand from her center, stripping his briefs from him as he tossed them to the floor. He placed his cock between her legs, teasing her as he inched closer and closer to her folds.

She let out another moan, her body jerking at his touch. “Tell me,” he commanded. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me, hard.” 

“As you wish, pet.”

Draco crashed his lips against hers, their teeth clanking as their tongues danced together dangerously. He thrust himself inside her, pounding her hard. Once satisfied, he removed his mouth from hers as his fingers trailing across her delicate throat, before placing both hands around her throat, his grip tightening around it as he continued to fuck her; his thrusts becoming more demanding. 

Luna slightly gasped as his grip tightened, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he indulged in their fantasy. In a matter of moments, she sensed her world beginning to go black; darkness beginning to consume her. 

A groan rippled through him as her cunt became undeniably wet. He released his hold on her, watching as her eyes fluttered open; her back arching as pleasure coursed through her body. Her hips rolled with his, the sound of their bodies smack together echoed the room. 

“Cum for me, pet!” 

She nodded frantically. Together their orgasms sprung loose, crying out for one another as her pussy milked his cock; both pleased with their endeavour. 


	15. Intercrural: Harry/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen of Kinktober. Word Count:479

Hermione stirred in her sleep, the soft caresses of his touch rubbing in circles against her thigh. She continued to lay there, embanking in his touch as tingles traveled from her head to her toes. She felt the tenderness of his kiss as his lips brushed lightly against hers, his free hand cupping her face as his thumb caressed her cheek while he continued to rub circles around her thigh. She knows he’s trying his hardest not to wake her, but he should know by now that she’s an early riser.

“Harry..” She murmured sleepily as he continued to place kisses along her neck.

“Hermione,” he replied softly. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No..keep going.” He obliged, pulling her body closer to him. Her back pressed against his chest; his breath mere inches from her ear. She could tell he was aroused already as the tip of his cock was pressed up against her backside. She pushed a few wild, loose strands out of her face as they tickled her nose.

His circular motions on her thigh ceased to her dismay, until she felt his hand travel further downward. He placed a hand between her legs, gently nudging her to spread her legs apart. . With a wave of his hand, she felt the cold air hit against her skin as the warmth of her knickers was gone, only to be replaced by the heat radiating from his hand. 

He slipped a finger into her entrance as his thumb massaged her clit. Harry felt her hips moving in rhythm as he thrusted slowly into her. Hermione listened as he murmured something quietly, unable to make out the words until she felt a wet, cool sensation resting between the lower half of her body.  _ Lubrication Charm.  _

_ _ The thrusts of his fingers becoming more demanding as she let out a whimper, his fingers constantly moving in and out of her with more ease. A fire sparked within him, this form of pleasure not being enough; he needed more. His fingers slipped from her as he placed his cock between her thighs. 

His movements started slow, Hermione’s breath hitching as she could feel his cock glide against her clit; his movements between her legs becoming harder, faster.  _ Yes, this was better, much better. _

Hermione’s whimpers turned into moans, uttering his name over and over; signaling to him that she was on the peak of her climax. Harry felt heat radiating from her and her face became flushed as the fiery flames continued to build within her as she trembled against him; her thighs clenched around his cock as her juices poured from within her.

“Bloody hell!” She cried, her orgasm washing over her as she slammed her body against his. Harry’s thrusts deepened as he cupped her arse, cum spurting out of his cock and onto their sheets.

_ _ _ Bloody hell indeed. _


	16. Sixty-Nine:Harry/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Sixteen of Kinktober. Word Count: 482

She tossed her cotton nightgown to the floor as she straddled him, crushing her lips to his. His hands roamed over her smooth, petite body before cupping her breasts. Muffled sounds escaped Hermione’s mouth as their kiss deepened, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as Harry rolled her rosy, pink nipples between his fingers. 

“Ooh..” she moaned, tearing her lips from his as she trailed hot, fiery kisses down his neck. Hermione reached a hand between them, her fingers curling around his erection. A hiss escaped Harry’s lips as he she stroked him lazily, his cock hardening at her touch. She placed her lips against his once more, slowly deepening their kiss before nipping at his bottom lip, causing another moan to escape his lips.

To his dismay, she pulled away once more, a mischievous glimmer lurking in her ember eyes before she turned and straddled his body between her legs. Before he could ask what she was doing, Harry watched as she dipped her head between his legs, her cheeks hollowing around his erection. 

“Merlin’s beard.” he murmured as her tongue swirled against his prick; her head bobbing up and down in a slow manner. Mesmerized, he caught sight of her fleshly, pink folds, unable to tear his eyes away as if they were inviting him. He gave in and parted her inner lips, his tongue grazing across her clit. 

Her tongue swirled repeatedly across his head, her lips moving over the underside vein as she lapped the precum as it exited the tip of his cock. Her moans met Harry’s as their pleasure increased; his tongue thrusting inside of her as he continued to suck her slick folds. 

His lips closed over her clit, tugging gently; Hermione began to tremble, her cries muffled as her grip on his thighs tightened, her swollen lips tightening around his shaft as Harry bucked against her heat. Suddenly he got the urge for more, much more. As he continued to fuck her clit with his tongue, he placed a finger deep within her, matching the pace of his tongue. 

Once again Hermione came, her hips bucking against his mouth as she deepthroated him, sucking him with all her might and sending Harry over the edge. 

“Hermione!” He cried out, his chin and lips damp with her juices as his hot seed coated the back of her throat. He collapsed against the headboard, panting as his chest heaved up and down while Hermione finished licking him clean. When finished she crawled off him and planted herself next to him as she grabbed a hold of her wand and pointed it at him.

“ _ Scourgify _ ” she murmured breathlessly, watching as her glistening juices disappeared from his mouth and chin before casting a spell on her. Harry turned his body towards her, pulling her closer to him before they fell asleep, spent from their extracurricular activity. 


	17. Masturbation: Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen of Kinktober. Word Count: 494

Hermione sighed as she walked into the bedroom she shared with her Husband. Another day flew by and still Harry had yet to return home from Bulgaria, his search for an escaped dark wizard still ongoing. For two weeks, two fucking weeks he’d been gone and she’d gotten maybe three owls from him at most. 

She strolled over to her bed, sliding off her green, silk robe before placing it on the arm chair. She slid under the covers, turning on her side and faced the animated picture of her husband, smiling happily at her. Merlin she missed him. She missed waking up to him each morning, the tenderness of his lips pressed against hers, coaxing her to wake up so they could have a quick shag before heading off to their jobs. 

The thought of his lips upon her caused butterflies to flutter in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes and saw images of him climbing atop her, trailing sweet kisses down her neckline until they came to a stop at her breast. 

“Mmm..” She moaned as her hand slid underneath her knee length gown and cupped her breast. She imagined him touching her, sucking her breast tenderly. Her breaths started shallow as she mimicked his movements on her breasts, kneading them tenderly as she opened her eyes and gazed upon her husband’s picture; imagining what he would do next. While kneading her breast with one hand, she trailed the tips of her fingers down the middle of her chest and past her navel until she reached the hem of her lace knickers, her skin prickling as desire burned deep within her.

She pulled down her knickers and cast them to the floor as she ran a finger up her thigh, resting at her entrance. She spread her legs wider as if she was exposing her most intimate part to him; thank Merlin she had shaved. In an instant, she rubbed her thumb slowly over her clit. Her breathing deepened, the image of Harry’s face burning in the back of her mind as she spread her folds apart and dipped her index finger into her cunt, pressing it along the walls as she eased it in and out of her just as he would. 

She let out a whimper, thrusting her pelvis into her hand as her heart pounded furiously within her chest. She quickened the pace, rubbing her clit frantically as she plunged another finger deeper within her, pinching her hardened nipple with her free hand. 

“Yes, fuck yes.” she gasped, panting as her thrusts became faster as she twisted her fingers back and forth; her inner walls clenching around her fingers as her pleasure increased. Her blood hot, boiling throughout her body.

“Harry, HARRY!” She cried, her hips bucking as her orgasm consumed her, arching her back as cum coated her fingers . As she cleaned herself off, she heard a _ pop _ coming from just outside her door. 

“Hermione?” 


	18. Fucking Machines: Draco/Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 of Kinktober. I won points for best drabble of the day :) Word Count: 492

Excitement coursed through Ginny’s body as she bent over the bed, her arse in mid air. Draco had finished putting together the device he had requested from a muggle shop  _ ‘Adam and Eve _ ’ ,gazing upon its glory. On one arm of the device was a dildo, an exact replica of his shaft, while the other arm was a replica of his hand. A grin spread across his face, delighted that Ginny had agreed to do this. 

“Ready, Red?” He whispered, his hot breath ticking against her ear.

“More than ever.” She replied, aiming her arse slightly higher. He placed a tender kiss upon her head. Ginny shivered as the tips of his fingers trailed down her spine, before he smacked her across her arse. 

“Mmm.” she moaned, her face flushed at the sting. She heard a slight hum coming from the machine, signaling the fun was just about to begin.

“ _ Lubricante”  _ He uttered, pointing his wand at her arse, before climbing on the opposite side of the bed, kneeling before Ginny. 

“Begin.” Less than a second later, Draco watched as Ginny’s jaw dropped, a slight moan escaping her as the dildo moved slowly in and out of her arse, its pace quickening with each thrust.

“Yes, right there.” 

Draco felt his cock harden, twitching at the sounds of Ginny’s moan as she let the hydraulic machine fucker her over and over. “Fuck yes, yes” She cried, her hips finding rhythm with the machine, a fiery sensation burning throughout her body.

“Oh shite!” Ginny whimpered, feeling as two fingers plunged into her hot, wet cunt as it’s thumb flicked over her clit. “Right there!” 

Draco grabbed hold of hold of his stiffened cock, lazily stroking himself as he watched Ginny writhe with pleasure; her tits flopping against the bed. “Fuck, Red,” he murmured, “Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look while that machine fucks your pussy?”

She didn’t answer. Instead she felt pure ecstasy traveling through her veins, unable to speak as she whimpered uncontrollably. The machine picked up its pace, its thumb rubbing her clit faster as the fingers twisted inside her, moving deeper into her wet cunt as the dildo thrusted into her arse at a rapid pace. 

A pool of fire filled within Draco’s stomach, his strokes quickening as pleasure filled him; feeling droplets of precum on his hand. 

Ginny arched her back, letting out an ear piercing scream as she cried out for Draco; the room shattering around her as her blood became hot; her orgasm unraveling. With her mouth still agape, Draco plunged his prick into it; clutching her fiery locks. “How does it feel Gin? To be fucked in each part of your body?” She moaned, her cheeks hollowing around him as she sucked the shit out his cock.

“RED!” He shouted, his seed trickling down her throat. With a wave of his hand, the machine stopped and the couple collapsed alongside one another. 


	19. Public Fornication:Ron/Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nineteen of Kinktober. Word Count: 498

It had been one hell of a day at the joke shop. Halloween was just days away so of course everyone and their fucking mother decided to stock up on Pranks. Ron rubbed the nape of his neck, the bell above the door ringing as the last of the customers left. Oh how he couldn’t wait to get home to his wife. 

As he strode through the shop taking inventory, the bell rang once more; causing Ron to groan. “Hello, Ronald.” came the sweet voice he knew all too well. 

“Luna,” he greeted, rushing towards her to place a kiss upon her lips. “What are you doing here?”

“Had the time off, figured you’d had a rough day and all so I came to cheer you up!” 

“How so?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. She stood on her tiptoes, her lips mere inches away from his ear. “Oh, I think you know.”

. With a  _ pop,  _ Ron aparated them towards the back of the shop as he pressed Luna against the wall, their lips crashing together as she entangled her petite, soft hands in his hair. 

Luna’s breath hitched as Ron’s calloused hands traveled down her backside, slapping her arse slightly before resting his fingers at the base of her skirt. “Well, what are you waiting for?” she teased in between their heated kiss, her breathing becoming shaky.

He smiled against her lips as he pinned pulled her hands from his hair, pinning them above her head as he placed a knee between her thighs and hiked up her skirt. “Fuck,” he breathed, his eyes examining her bare cunt.  _ No knickers.  _

Her breaths became shallow as he trailed an index finger along her slit, her breasts rising and falling against his chest. She let out a gasp as he slid his finger into her cunt, already wet and warm. Ron’s cock ached, twitching beneath his trousers; yearning to be released _ . Not yet. _

He pulled his finger in and out at a rapid pace, his eyes watching as she squirmed at his touch, her knees feeling as though they were going to give out. 

“Please, Ronald.. Fuck me..” she begged, a fire building within her as heat radiated from her body. He released the hold of her wrists causing Luna to pull his trousers down before she found her legs wrapped around his waist, his cock thrusting in and out of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moans escaping her

A few broken grunts escaped Ron as he pounded deep within her, their bodies slapping together. “You feel fucking amazing, so tight.” He could feel Luna beginning to tremble beneath him, her head dipping back against the wall. “I’m going to come all over your cock,” she announced before her orgasm took over her. 

“Fuck, Luna!” Ron growled, spilling inside her as his chest heaved against hers. 

“Oi! What the bloody hell is going on here!” Geroge barked, causing the couple to blush furiously. “We’ve got customers!”


	20. Sex Pollen: Harry/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty of Kinktober. Word Count:500

“Now, the one thing you need to know about Sexus Pollinis, Students, is if you even slightly knock against this plant, the pollen will swish through the air. If the Pollen is inhaled, I can assure you that you will feel the most overwhelming senses, urges, for the person standing next to you which will lead the two people into having coitus whether you have feelings for the person or not, although there have been cases where it has helped those unleash their true feelings for one another.” Professor Sprout warned, carefully explaining the necessity to watch their surroundings.

“Now, before we begin-” She was cut off, a loud  _ CRASH  _ coming from the back corner of the greenhouse. Neville Longbottom stood in the back, his fair face becoming red with embarrassment and the Sexus Pollinis scattered about the floor as yellow dust started to fill the back of the greenhouse.

“For Merlin's Sake, Longbottom! What did I just say? CLASS DISMISSED!” Professor Sprout commanded, a hoard of students exiting the greenhouse in a hurry as they covered up their face with their robes. Everyone made it out of the greenhouse, save for the two eighteen and seventeen year old students as they tried to pick the plant off the floor. 

“Hermione, let’s go! You heard what Spout said!” Harry urged, grabbing her by her elbow. 

“But we can’t just leave it there! What if the first years were to walk in!” She replied, yanking her arm out of his grasp as she tried to finish cleaning up the mess.

“I highly doubt anyone will try coming here anytime soon.” He mumbled, his head becoming fuzzy as he inhaled the pollen through his nostrils. His heart was pounding , the mere sight of Hermione on her knees caused his breathing to slow, his cock twitching with anticipation.

“Harry,” Hermione said shakily, becoming light headed as she looked upon her best friend. Their eyes locked onto one another, scorching with heat as Harry inched closer to her, sinking to his knees. 

“Shh.. it’s okay, ‘Mione.” He purred, cupping her face in his hands as their faces were being pulled together, the effects of the pollen coursing through their veins. “It’s all going to be okay.” In a split second, their lips crashed together hungrily as they began to tear off one another’s clothes, tossing them to the side. Hermione laid on the cold, cobblestone floor as Harry loomed over her, his hands trailing over the curves of her body as the tip of his cock teased her slit. 

“Fuck me, please.” She rasped, her legs wrapping around his waist. With one thrust of his cock, he buried himself inside her as their bodies slammed together, Hermione’s breasts bouncing swiftly. Hearing her call out his name sent Harry over the edge, her walls clenching around him as his cum exploded within her, the effects of the pollen wearing off. 

“Well she was right.”

“About?” She asked curiously.

“The pollen, how it unveils true feelings.”


	21. Branding: Draco/Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-One of Kinktober. TRIGGER WARNING: Slight whipping! Word Count: 497

This was it, tonight would be the night just as he’d promised. Draco had instructed Luna to prepare herself for the events that would unfold this evening, an evening she wouldn't soon forget. As Draco entered the room, wearing his black faux leather jumpsuit as Luna knelt in the center of the playroom, wearing nothing except for a black, one-piece bodysuit that had an open cup, the fullness of her breasts exposed. Her pale silver eyes were cast downward, her hands clasped together behind her.

Draco caught his breath at the mere sight of her, his cock twitching with delight. “Hello, pet.” he said, walking towards towards her and lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, inhaling her sent for she smelt of honeysuckle.

“Hello, Master.” Luna murmured, her eyes fluttering open as her master broke their kiss.

“Are you ready for this evening?” he asked, Luna nodding her head curtly. She was beyond ready for him. 

“Stand up,” he commanded, watching as she obeyed. “Now, spread your legs for me my sweet.” Luna did as he asked, standing mere inches from him as he trailed a hand down her front, groping her breasts as he placed one into his mouth, sucking on her nipple as he nipped it with his teeth. Luna’s breath hitched as his mouth pleasured her, his hand traveling between her legs; her cunt already wet. He smiled, pleased to see that she had worn the crotchless bodysuit as he slipped his fingers on her juices, sliding a finger inside her as Luna let out a slight moan.

“Assume the position” he commanded, dominance taking control of his voice. Luna bent over the bench, her arse revealing itself through the back slit of her body suit. Draco grabbed hold of the whip, lightly striking it across her arse, a whimper escaping her lips. “Good girl.” he purred sliding his jumpsuit down his body and kicked it to the floor as he held his cock in his hand,stroking it lazily. He lashed at her thrice more, Luna’s whimpers becoming louder with each strike, her posture unfaltering. 

“Would you like to be mine pet? Now and forever?” he asked, the stroke on his cock become more fast paced as precum trickled out the tip. 

“Yes Master. Make me yours, please.” She begged. Pleased with her answer, Draco conjured the hot iron and placed it against Luna’s fair skin. A cry riped from her lips as the heat scorched her arse. “Now, you are Mine!”

“Yes, yes I’m yours. Please, take me now. Fuck me please.” He granted her wish, thrusting his throbbing cock inside her hard and fast, just the way she liked it. He felt her walls clench around him as he repeatedly slapped the spot on her arse where he had marked her as his. Within seconds Luna came, crying out for her Master;the brand hot and glistening on her arse forever. 


	22. Moresome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Two of Kinktober. Word Count: 497

Luna knelt between Hermione’s legs, spreading them apart as she ducked down, her tongue caressing her wet, slick clit. Harry lay next to Hermione, fondling the brunette’s breasts and, pinching her hardened nipples with his thumb and index finger, while Ginny is bent over the bed as Draco fucks the shit out of her with deep thrusts, causing the red headed slut to shout his name repeatedly. Hermione’s breathing becoming shallow as she fucked Luna’s face, her hands grabbing hold of the silk sheets. In one swift move, Harry’s cock pushes into Hermione’s mouth, grabbing fistfuls of her hair as he plunges slowly inside. 

Hermione’s tongue swirled around the tip of Harry’s cock with each thrust into her mouth. Her body felt as if it was on fire while Luna ate the shit out of her pussy, her thumb rubbing circles against her clit. Harry felt vibrations resonating around his cock as Hermione’s moans grow louder, her cheeks hollowing around his shaft as she sucks him harder; his skin prickling. 

Hermione felt slight shift next to her as Draco pressed his back against the bed, Ginny’s cunt riding his face as her head is dipped back slowly. “That’s right Ferret, eat my pussy.” She purred, her fingers digging into Draco’s shoulder blades as a burning sensation rippled through her body. 

Hermione’s body jerked as her orgasm sprung loose with one last flick of Luna’s tongue inside her cunt. Harry growled, his cum shooting down the back of Hermione’s throat, hot and sticky. He pulled himself out of her mouth, her lips swollen to hell as he smirked, watching as Luna licks Hermione clean. 

Ginny let an ear piercing scream, collapsing against Draco as her body trembles against him; succumbing to her second orgasm of the evening. 

Harry’s eyes gaze around the room, smiling mischievously. “Switch!” He commanded, watching the four of them scramble around the room in search of their new sex partner. Luna bent over the bed, her arse stuck in mid-air as Draco stood behind her, gripping her hips firmly while Ginny laid on the bed, the brunette’s cunt in her face as Hermione’s head is placed between her legs. 

Harry stood in the center of the room, his prick in hand. “Begin.” He stroked his cock lazily, watching as Draco plunged deep into Luna’s arse, gradually picking up speed as she whimpers escaped her. Harry’s strokes of his cock gradually increased as he watched the girls fuck one another’s cunt with their mouths. “That’s it, ‘Mione. Lick her pussy.”

“Fuck Luna, you’re arse is so tight. Take my cock, take it.” he heard Draco moan pleasurably as he placed a hand between Luna’s legs, fucking her cunt with his fingers. “Harder Draco, Please.”

Hermione lifts her face away from Ginny’s cunt, her cunt bucking Ginny’s face as she feels her orgasm build. In an instant, cries echoed around the room and Harry’s prick dripped with cum as his orgy came to an end.


	23. Shibari: Harry/Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Three of Kinktober. Word Count: 497

Pansy sat upon the mahogany bed, her hands clasped behind her back. A variety of colored rope looped and wrapped around her arms trailing from her wrists to her elbows, down to her cunt and up her arse in a pattern that reminded her of a web. Flat red ropes made an open cradle for her breasts, exposing her dark nipples while thin purple satin ropes corseted her waist. Linking her wrists, ankles and throat was a long, black rope. Her heart was pacing, her blood boiling within her as she anticipated what was to come next. 

Her lover entered the room in nothing but his black boxer briefs, his emerald eyes darkening. His mouth watered as his eyes ravished her, lust coursing through his veins. Harry stood in front of her, tracing the bottom of Pansy’s lip with his finger tips. “Ready?” he whispered. 

Pansy nodded without hesitation. “Beyond fucking ready, Potter.” He laughed softly, backing two feet away from her. Slowly, he pulled his boxers from him, Pansy’s eyes staring at him hungrily as he kicked them to the side. Harry grasped hold of his cock, his eyes focused on Pansy as he rubbed the tip of his finger along it’s head. Pansy let out a whine, her body itching to reach out to touch him, to take his cock into her mouth. She could feel a lump forming in the back of her throat as she wet her bottom lip with her tongue as a droplet of precum escaped Harry’s cock.

“Wanna taste it do you?” he asked, swiping the precum off his cock as he walked over to her. She nodded her head, opening her mouth slightly. He placed the droplet on the tip of her tongue, watching as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a moan. His cock twitched in his hand at her pleasure, causing him to grab her by her arm and help her to her feet. He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips before spinning her around. “Spread them.” He commanded.

Pansy did as she was told, spreading her legs wide as he stood behind her, heat radiating from his body. She felt the knot being pushed away from her clit, only to be replaced with the tips of his fingers. He cupped one of her breasts with his left hand, pinching it slightly before he slapped her arse hard. Pansy whimpered, her arse stinging as he slipped two fingers inside her, groaning as he felt how wet she already was. 

“Harry,” Pansy whispered, yearning for him to fuck her full force.

“Patience.” he told her as he dove his fingers deep into her cunt, thrusting them in her. Pansy’s breathing became shallow, knowing she was about to cum any second. Sensing her climax was near, he pulled out his fingers. “Face me and kneel.” 

She did, opening her mouth as he thrusted in his cock as she awaited her release.


	24. Pegging: Ginny/Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty-Four of Kinktober. Word Count: 498

“Yes, that’s it.” Luna whimpered, clutching the sheets tightly as Ginny’s tongue darted in and out of her slick, wet cunt. “Faster, Gin.”

Ginny picked up the pace, pulling Luna closer to her. She placed Luna’s lets on her shoulders, wrapping her slender arms around her thighs to keep the blonde in place.

“You taste so sweet.” Ginny purred, as she parted Luna’s lips further, devouring the juices that sprang loose from her girlfriend. Using her index finger, she played with Luna’s clit, rubbing it in fast circular motions. Luna bucked her hips against Ginny’s mouth, swallowing hard as she bit back a moan, her right hand kneading her breast. She melted into Ginny’s touch as she fucked her repeatedly with her tongue. 

“Baby, I’m about to--”

“Don’t you dare!” Ginny rasped, quickly pulling her head from between the blonde’s legs. Her eyes gazed upon Luna as she squirmed. Ginny quickly grabbed the dark purple dildo from beside her and strapped it around her naked waist. She hovered over Luna and pinned her wrists behind her head as she lowered her mouth just a few inches away from Luna, her hot breath tickling her ear. “Do you want me?” she whispered sinfully, stroking Luna’s sex. 

“Yes, fuck yes, I need you inside me!” Luna cried, aching for her release to come. Ginny licked her lips before sucking the skin along Luna’s neckline, nipping at it gently with her teeth. “Mmm. You taste like Cinnamon.” Ginny murmured, arousal burning deep within her core as she felt a scorching pool between her legs. She trailed her tongue down the center of Luna’s body, feeling the blonde shudder beneath her.

Ginny smiled wickedly as she sat up. “Spread them.” she commanded, lightly smacking Luna’s legs as she unpinned her wrists. Luna obliged and spread her knees apart while Ginny inched the dildo between her thighs, the tip caressing her entrance. Ginny grabbed hold of Luna’s thighs and dug her nails into her skin while thrusting the dildo deep inside Luna’s cunt. 

Luna’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, arching her back while she fondled Ginny’s breast and pinching her nipples.

“Harder!” Ginny groaned, setting the pace as she drowned in pleasure. Luna pinched her nipples harder, her eyes coming into focus as she watched her hands dance with Ginny’s breasts as she pounded her cunt. Ginny shifted her body to where she was now hovered over the blonde, her hands clutching the satin sheets. “Say my name, say it!”

“Ginny!”

“Louder!”

“GINNY!” Luna shouted before Ginny crash their lips together. Ginny increased her thrusts while Luna’s hands snaked her arse, pushing her deeper into her. 

“Yes, right there, I’m so close” Luna choked.

“Touch yourself!” Ginny commanded. Luna's hand grazed against Ginny’s stomach as she placed it against her sex, rubbing her clit franticly. Trails of fire burned within the two women as Ginny collapsed atop Luna while they succumbed to their orgasms, piercing screams resonating within the walls. 


	25. Cuckolding: Draco/Ginny/Blaise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Five of Kinktober. I won points for best Drabble of the day :) Word Count:499

Blaise hovered above Ginny, watching as the fire sparked within her eyes as her husband stood next to the bed, his cock in hand as he began to stroke himself lazily. Blaise smirked darkly, hunger and desire burning within his eyes as he gazed upon Ginny in her deep v lace bodysuit. 

“Looks like your husband is getting started without us. Tell him he can’t touch himself just yet,” Blaise commanded. “I want him to suffer while he watches me fuck your pussy into oblivion.” Ginny obliged and cocked her head at her husband. “Stop, Draco. Do not touch yourself unless told otherwise.”

Draco groaned, ceasing all movement as his half hardened cock stuck up mid-air. Ginny felt herself become aroused at the sight of Blaise pumping his cock in his hand. He was by far bigger than Draco from what her eyes could tell. Fuck, she couldn’t wait for it to enter her cunt. She spread her legs wide, showing off her crotch less body suit; Blaise’s cock twitched at the sight. Ginny heard Draco whimper beside her, a look of pleasure resting upon her face as she kept her focus on the man in front of her.  _ Fuck, _ she thought, noticing how chiseled his body was as she splayed her arms across his toned chest.

Blaise’s eyes darkened, his mouth watering at her shaved pussy. He reached out his free hand, placing two fingers inside her as he bent over a placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. 

“Fuck you’re tight, Weasley. No wonder why Draco wants me to fill your walls with my cock, you need much more than what he can offer.” Ginny’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, a hum escaping her lips. “Like my fingers fucking your pussy do you? I can feel how hot you’re getting, how wet I’m making you feel.” Continuing to pump his fingers within her, He moved his head between her legs, swiping his tongue against her clit. 

Draco’s jaw dropped, watching as his former classmate ate his wife’s pussy; precum scaling down his cock. 

Ginny arched her back and clutched the sheets. “Fuck, I’m coming!”. He lapped her juices as they flowed out of her; Ginny’s head crashed against the pillow, her body trembling as she panted heavily. “Fuck me, Blaise. I need your cock inside me.” she told him, catching her breath. 

Blaise chuckled, positioning his cock at the tip of her entrance. Ginny locked eyes with Draco, murmuring, “Touch yourself, now.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice and started pumping his cock in his hand. Blaise got to his knees and grasped Ginny’s thighs as he plunged himself deep within her. She moved both of her hands to her breasts, fondling them as she bit her bottom lip. Pressure began to build within her as Blaise pounded her cunt, screaming his name as shockwaves rocked her core. Draco let out a growl as cum leaked from his cock, while Blaise collapsed atop Ginny. 


	26. Roleplay: Draco/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Six of Kinktober. TIRGGER WARNING: Slight Mention of Imprisonment. Word Count: 497

Her fingers curled around the clad Iron bars of her cell. The air was damp and cold, and she was pissed. Her eyes burned holes in the iron door that stood at the front of the dungeon, just waiting to hear the pitter-patter of his feet against the staircase. As if he knew what she was thinking, she heard the door open and watched as her capture took his sweet arse time making his way down to her. 

Brown eyes met Grey, a sinister smile playing on his lips. 

“Let me out of here you Bastard!” She ordered, gritting her teeth at the mere sight of him. 

“And why would I do that?” he growled darkly. “You had the opportunity to leave here and you chose to take your father’s place. I hardly see how that’s my problem.”

“Not your problem? You took my father prisoner and made me choose between my life or his! Of course I would choose to take his place! Only a beast would ever make a person choose between two lives.”

The dungeon was quiet, only the sounds of shallow breathing could be heard. Hermione watched as Draco Malfoy stood there in silence, looking as if he was contemplating what he should do. “Alright,” he began, “I have a proposition for you.”

She eyed him carefully, unsure what it was he wanted from her. After all, she was the only daughter of an inventor. “What do I have to do to get back to my father?”

He smiled wickedly, his pearly white teeth gleaming in the darkness. “It’s quite simple really, I want you to suck my cock.”

********************************************************************************************

A few moments later, Draco apparated them to his bedchamber. With a flick of his hand her blue sundress had transformed into a yellow bra with scalloped lace trim, a tiny red rose accent resting in the center and cheek cut knickers to match. “There, much better,” He purred. “Now kneel.” 

Hermione did as she was told, telling herself repeatedly that she was doing this for her father. She unsheathed his cock from his dark blue trousers and wrapped her fingers around his length as she took him into her mouth, her tongue flicking across his slit. 

Draco hissed as he grabbed a hold of her brown locks, pumping his cock in and out of her petite mouth. A moan resonated within the back of her throat, the taste of his cum trickling down her throat caused a pool of heat to form between her thighs. She felt him pull her head off his cock and tossed her onto the bed. He growled, tearing off her knickers as he thrust his cock inside her cunt. “That’s it my beauty,” he rasped, “Feel as I fuck your pussy.”

She didn’t reply, only letting out a gasp as he pounded her repeatedly. “Yes, that’s it.” She dug her nails into his backside, her body jerking against him as her orgasm unleashed; her fantasy coming to an end. 


	27. Voyeurism: James/Lily/Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Seven of Kinktober. Won points for best Drabble of the day. Word Count:498

He stood against the railing of the Astronomy Tower, his fingers curling around the bar as he looked among the twinkling stars. This was it, his last night at Hogwarts and what did he have to show for it? He’d lost the most important person in his life two years ago all because of James fucking Potter. 

Severus sighed, shutting his eyes as his thoughts drifted to Lily Evans. Merlin, how he missed her. His eyes opened wide, the sounds of footsteps ascending the stairs caused him to dash into the darkness, hiding amongst the shadows of the tower. 

He heard laughter escaping the trespassers lips, the sounds of shoes smacking against the granite floor. He quietly peeked around the corner, careful to stay hidden as his heart dropped. It was Lily, _ his Lily _ , shushing Potter as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a green lace bra that held her breasts in place while her boyfriend pulled her skirt down her leg and tossed it aside. 

Severus felt his bulge pressing against his trousers, arousal sweeping through him as his eyes lingered on Lily’s half naked body. He gulped, a lump forming in the base of his throat as Potter pulled her knickers down with his teeth. _ That should be me. _

_ _ Potter grabbed hold of Lily’s calf, placing it over his shoulder as his finger grazed against her sex. Severus quickly unsheathed his aching cock from his trousers, stroking it in his hand as a sweet moan escaped Lily. He listened, watching as Lily’s breaths became shallow, her chants becoming louder as James’ fingers pumped into her wet cunt while he ravished her clit with his tongue. “James, please..,” he heard Lily sob, “I’m nearly there.”

He heard a growl resonate within James as he removed his head from her cunt, swiftly placing her on the ground. Lily’s hands fumbled as she unbuckled her boyfriend’s trousers, pulling them down before Potter thrust his cock in Lily, his mouth sucking on her breast as he kneaded the other with his hand. 

Severus’ strokes increased, pressure building within him as he watched his enemy fuck the shit out of the woman he loved. As she chanted Potter’s name, he pretended it was him she was calling out for as she dug her nails into his back.  _ Severus _ ,  _ fuck _ ,  _ Severus faster please.  _ He was about to combust. His blood searing hot in his veins as he listened to Lily cry out in pleasure, her body trembling as she clung to James. Her breathing became shallow, weak. 

Warm, sticky fluid covered his hand as he released himself, giving into the blinding white light as he bit back a cry. His heart was pounding as he thanked the heavens above for him deciding to pick this night to visit the tower. For now, he would have the image of Lily’s naked body burned into the back of his mind for all eternity. _ That’s right Potter, I can see her now too. _

  
  



	28. Humiliation: Draco/Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Eight of Kinktober. TRIGGER WARNING: Verbal and Physical Humiliation; Whipping. Word Count: 499

Pansy was hung upside down and stripped naked. Her pale legs were slightly spread apart, each bound with velvety rope and tied to a pole. Her hands were tied behind her back while her long black hair touched the marble floor while her eyes focused on the crowd before her. To her left, she heard footsteps advancing towards her, footsteps she’d grown accustomed to. Draco stood behind her, his hand caressing her arse before he struck it hard with a whip. _ CRACK! _

_ _ Pansy bit down on her bottom lip, holding back a cry as her arse felt as though it was on fire. “ You liked that didn’t you, you little slut?” Draco asked, striking the leather strap across her skin once more. Pansy didn’t answer, only letting out a small whimper. “I asked you a question,” his voice dark, “Answer me you little bitch. You like that didn’t you?”

“Yes.” she answered through a choked sob, her eyes flickering to her former Slytherin classmates sat quietly, their gaze locked upon the scene before them. 

“Good little whore.” Draco muttered, sinking to his knees, his hardened cock directly in her form of sight, inches away from her mouth. “Who could ever want to fuck you? You’re breasts are far from being used in a tit job, barely anything to grab a hold of.” He remarked, cruelty filling his voice as his hand trailed along her small breasts, his whip colliding with her nipple.  _ CRACK  _

_ _ Pansy winced, heat radiating between her legs as the whip came across her again.  _ CRACK.  _ “How about we see what that small little mouth of yours can do, shall we?” He sneered, plunging his cock into her mouth, the tip gliding against the back of her throat. Pansy moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as Draco grabbed hold of her hair, pumping himself into her mouth repeatedly. “Suck it whore!” he commanded. He felt himself about to combust, pressure building within his cock as she sucked him ,her tongue swirling around the tip. He smirked, quickly pulling himself out of her mouth, holding her head still with one hand as he jerked himself off, cum exploding from his cock as it landed upon Pansy’s face. 

Pleased with his handiwork, he stepped aside to show his guests what he had done. The crowd looked pleased, anticipation plaguing their face. Pansy inhaled deeply, her body on edge as Draco teased her cunt with his fingers. “Have you never heard of shaving your pussy, Slut? It looks as if a family of rats could live in it. “ 

Echoes of laughter lingered in the room as Pansy’s heart pounded, her breathing becoming shallow. “Let’s see if it can make a home for my cock.” Pansy’s eyes went wide, his name escaped her lips as Draco fucked her from behind. “Tell them how much you like it! ”. 

“I love it, fucking fantastic”. She breathed before letting out a high pitched scream, milking his cock with cum as the crowd burst into applause.


	29. Somnophilia: Draco/Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Nine of Kinktober. TRIGGER WARNING: NON CONSENSUAL SEX! Word Count: 484

It had been at least two hours since Luna took her sleeping potion. Draco laid on his side and watched as his sleeping wife’s chest slowly moved up and down, her breathing shallow. Not once had she stirred in her sleep and he didn’t expect her to wake until morning. He shifted his gaze from her face and down to her chest where her nightgown had fallen to the side of her shoulder, exposing her full breasts. Her nipples hard due to the cool atmosphere in their bedroom.

He gulped; his cock hardening as he licked his bottom lip, yearning to take her nipple into his mouth. He waited a few moments, caressing her face to make sure was indeed asleep. He slid one hand in his boxers and pulled out his shaft as he ran his thumb over its head. He scooted closer to Luna under the covers, his mouth at level with her breasts as he placed his lips around her nipple and lazily stroked his cock. He let out a moan as he sucked her nipple. 

As Draco pleasured himself,he took his free hand and slid it underneath her silk gown, bliss coursing through his body as he realized she wasn’t wearing knickers. He gently eased her thighs apart, sliding two fingers in her wet cunt;another groan surpassing his lips. He pumped his fingers hurriedly, his own strokes of his cock quickening as his tongue swirled around her nipple. He felt pressure building within him, blood roaring in his ears as his desire burned deep. He needed more; the need to feel his cock fucking her pussy increasing. 

He released his mouth from her breast and his hand from his stiff, hard cock while he shifted his body to where he was now hovering over her and hiked up her gown. He eased his cock between her thighs, his hands clutching the satin sheets as he slid inside her body, its warmth welcoming him as he pushed himself in and out. 

“Fuck,” growled, his hips snapping against hers as his thrusts deepended. “Take it baby, feel my cock burying itself inside your pussy.” His breathing quickened, sweat began to trickle down his face. He hunched over, pulling her nipple into his mouth once more as he repeatedly slammed his hips into hers. “That’s it, nearly there,” he panted, “You feel so fucking good.”

It wasn’t long before shockwaves rippled through him, his body going tense as his vision faded to black. Draco cried for Luna, his seed filling her cunt as it exploded from his throbbing cock. He slipped out of her and collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch his breath. He reached over and pulled down Luna’s nightgown that was bunched up around her hips. He smiled, pleased with himself before shutting his eyes, his dreams filled with him fucking his wife as she screamed his name.


	30. Alpha/Omega: Harry/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirty of Kinktober. Word Count: 490

Harry’s eyes roamed hungrily over her naked body. Hermione smirked seductively, beckoning him forward as she crooked her finger at him. A growl escaped him as he crashed his lips upon hers; his hand moving up and down along her thigh.

A gentle moan escaped her lips as her mate’s hand grazed her slit. Harry groaned as he teased her clit, the slick, wetness coating his fingers as he realized how ready she was. He rubbed his thumb against her clit, her heat rising within her. Harry inhaled deeply as her pheromones released from her body.  _ It was time.  _

_ _ Fuck, she needed this. She had been beyond ready to fuck his brains out for weeks, and feeling his cock pressed against her abdomen did not help. 

_ _ _ Alpha, I need you please.  _

_ _ Harry’s pulled back from their heated kiss and saw fire blazing in her eyes. He scooped her up in his arms and placed her on the bed. A lump formed in Hermione’s throat as his fingers caressed her stomach; shivers cascading down her spine. She bit her bottom lip, her fingers clutching the sheets as he slipped a finger in her slit, pumping in and out of her as she coated him with her scent. 

“You’re so wet and so fucking warm. Tell me, what is it that you want my Omega?”

“Please Alpha fill me with your knot.” she pleaded, lifting her hips as to encourage his fingers to move faster.

“Not yet. I want to watch as you cum while you squirm at my touch.” He pumped his fingers deeper, faster into her cunt, feeling her juices coat his hand as she panted, her breathing shallow. She was ready, her body ached to feel his cock inside her and to have his seed to spill within her. _ _

_ Alpha!!!!  _ She clenched around his fingers, explosions rippling through her body as her hips jerked frantically as her cum trickled down her thighs. She felt him retract his fingers, her eyes watching as he scented himself with her juices before he crawled across the bed and hovered above her. Hermione spread her legs apart while Harry stroked his length before slipping inside her, filling her cunt like she wanted. The sounds of skin slapping one another echoed their bedroom. Hermione’s hands curling around his toned arms, her whimpers increasing as he picked up speed.

_ Please come for me, Harry. _

She was becoming breathless, her body on the verge of shattering. Hermione listened as his breathing turned into grunts, blurting out her name before sinking his teeth into her shoulder blade as he swelled inside her, his cock pulsing as he spilled his seed. 

_ Yes! Yes, that’s it! _

Hermione’s vision faded to black, her heart pounding as she cried out his name while her orgasm skyrocketed. Harry collapsed atop her, sweat coating his hair and forehead as he placed a kiss atop her head as her heat came to an end. 


	31. Combination: Begging/Public Fornication: Harry/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirty-One of Kinktober. Word Count:497

She listened as the waves crashed against the rocks, looking upon the sky. Her fingers interlaced with her husband’s as they gazed upon the twinkling stars. The air was crisp as a light breeze kissed Hermione’s face, her hair dancing in the wind. It wasn’t until she felt Harry’s gaze burning into her skin that her cheeks blushed a bright shade of red as her eyes met his. 

“What are you looking at?” She asked him, placing a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

“My wife,” he answered warmly. “I can't help but think how beautiful she looks in the moonlight and how much of a hard on she’s giving me.”

“Harry,” she chastised, swatting him playfully on the arm. “We’re on the beach, how can you possibly think of shagging?”

“What if I told you that I already placed a charm around us? No one could see us or hear you scream my name while I fuck you.” He told her as his palm cupped her cheek.

Hermione’s cheeks turned crimson, a lump formed in the base of her throat as she imagined his cock inside her, pleasing her in ways only he knew. “ Well,” she swallowed, finding her words as she trailed her fingers down his chest and whispered,“ what are you waiting for?” 

A wicked smile spread across Harry’s lips as he tackled his wife to the ground, a laugh erupting from her lips. He brushed his lips across hers and teasingly ran his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her petite mouth. Hermione obliged and parted her lips slightly as their tongues danced together. A moan escaped he as her skin tingled at his touch. His fingertips trailed down her navel before inching them inside her bikini.

Harry pulled his lips from hers, trialing hot kisses down her chest as he reached her breasts. With a wave of his hand her top disappeared, leaving her breast uncovered until he took one into his mouth, sucking hungrily as his fingers plunged into Hermione’s cunt. 

She arched her back, gasping as he devoured her breast while the pace of his fingers quickening with each thrust. Her breaths turned into pants and her heart began to race. “Harry..faster, please.” Hermione begged, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her hips fucked his fingers. 

“I want you ‘Mione. Tell me, do you want me?” He cooed, his hot breath tickling her skin as his thumb rubbed circles around her swollen clit.

“Yes,” She whimpered, “Please.. Harry I’m so close.. Fuck me, please..” Her body was on fire. A growl surpassed Harry’s lips as he ripped her bottoms off her, plunging his cock deep inside her wet folds. “So fucking wet, My ‘Mione.” 

Their body’s slapped together against the sand; Hermione’s nails dug into Harry’s back. “Harder.. Faster.” she begged as his thrusts became deeper. Her body shattered, a piercing scream surpassing her lips as he promised while darkness consumed her.


End file.
